pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Masters
Alicia Masters is a character from the comics of Marvel Comics , in particular those of the Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer . It was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirbyand first appeared in The Fantastic Four # 8 (November 1962). Masters is a blind sculptor capable of very good looking images to make people based solely on feelings and memories. She has long been the girlfriend of Thing . She also helped the Silver Surfer know human emotions. Contents * 1 History * 2 Ultimate Marvel * 3 Other media History Masters was introduced in The Fantastic Four # 8, along with her stepfather: the supervillain Puppetmaster . She helps him first in his battle against the Fantastic Four, but when she learns she Thing turns against him. She even makes accidentally falling her stepfather out of a window and apparently killed. In a later story was revealed that the Puppet Master is responsible for Alicia's blindness. Alicia Masters has long been a permanent character in the Fantastic Four comics, as beloved of Thing. Her love for him was an integral part of many plot twists, such as Things unconscious opposition Reed Richards attempts to make him normal again. The physically weak Masters wrong too often in danger. Alicia played a key role in one of the famous Fantastic Four stories; "The Coming of Galactus "in Fantastic Four # 48-50 (March to May 1966). This story is the Silver Surfer first to Earth and crashes into Alicia's apartment. She taught him human emotions, and made him his master, Galactus, left to defend the Earth. Thing then decided on another planet where he went on command could change human remain to sample Masters fell in love with Johnny Storm . The two married too, but was revealed in a later retelling the "Alicia" where Johnny was actually married to lyja was a female member of the shape-shifting Skrulls . Alicia began a relationship with the Silver Surfer and even left Earth with him. She turned still go back to Earth to search for Ben. Ultimate Marvel The Ultimate Marvel version of Alicia Masters was introduced in Ultimate Fantastic Four # 29. Here she is as a student at an art school. Other media * Alicia made her debut in the animated series The Incredible Hulk animated series in 1982. She appeared in the episode Bruce Banner: Unmasked where her stepfather takes over the whole city and the Hulk in his power. She is the only one he does not make a puppet. * Alicia Master's also appeared in the Fantastic Four animated series from 1994 Things girlfriend. Her voice was made herein by Pauline Arthur Lomas . * In the never-released movie The Fantastic Four Alicia played by Kat Green . * Alicia was played by Kerry Washington in the Fantastic Four film in 2005 and also in his successor Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer from 2007. Remarkably, this version of Alicia is an African American, while in the comics Alicia always put down if a white woman. * Alicia also appeared in the Fantastic Four video game based on the movie, in which Mr. Fantastic and Thing to rescue her from the Mole Man and his henchmen. * Alicia appeared in the Fantastic Four animated series from 2006. Here she is like in the film an African-American. Her voice was done by Sunita Prasad . Category:Character from Marvel Comics Category:Character from comic strip